


A la deriva

by wandererstark



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Season 1 Spoilers, post-Season 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Tras los hechos sucedidos al final de la temporada 1, JJ se encuentra perdido.
Kudos: 2





	A la deriva

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dije que no iba a escribir en un tiempo? Sí. ¿Lo he cumplido? Claramente no. Pero, ¿me podéis culpar después de ver una serie con un estilo tan veraniego y yo, aquí, sin verano?

Según pasaron los días, la vida de los habitantes de Outer Banks volvió a la normalidad. Aún se comentaba el desafortunado final de los dos adolescentes que habían desaparecido en plena tormenta durante una persecución policial. ¡Cuánto debían estar sufriendo sus seres queridos!

JJ simplemente pasaba de ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas: las mismas que recibía cuando su padre le dejaba alguna marca en un lugar visible de su cuerpo. La misma que si supieran que aún no había ido a buscarle, que aún no se había interesado por saber si su hijo seguía vivo, si estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Para JJ seguía siendo aquel fatídico día, seguía intentando encontrar la forma de que su amigo huyera de la policía. De que su amigo estuviera a salvo.

No había visto a Kiara ni a Pope desde entonces. No sabía que rollo había entre sus dos amigos, pero no se encontraba de humor como para intentar entenderlos.

Así que se dedicaba a pasar las horas andando sólo, andaba sin rumbo por la isla. De un embarcadero a otro, de la cala donde se montaban las mayores fiestas de la isla hasta la tienda más cutre que pudiera encontrarse no sólo en la isla sino (probablemente) en el mundo entero.

Andaba intentando huir de la realidad.

Pero la realidad siempre lo alcanzaba: sus pasos siempre lo dirigían a la casa de John B. Ese había sido su refugio, el lugar en el que lograba esconderse de su realidad. Y ahora solo eran cuatro paredes llenas de recuerdos.

Vacilando, JJ abrió la puerta por primera vez sin su amigo. Todo estaba revuelto tras el registro policial que se había llevado a cabo, cuando era sospechoso de haber matado a la Sheriff.

"¡Puta gallina!" exclamó mientras salía dando un portazo. En el corral, las gallinas cacareaban animadamente en el corral. Aún quedaban restos del grano que les habían dado para comer. Así que alguien había estado yendo allí y alimentándolas... probablemente Kiara, la eterna defensora de los animales. O Pope, el legal y buenazo del grupo (si había vuelto a ser el de siempre).

Una risa subió por su garganta, pero el sonido que salió de sus labios se asemejaba más a un sollozo.

¿Por qué le había robado las llaves a su padre?

Un puñetazo contra el árbol más cercano.

¿Por qué no habían abortado el plan cuando oyeron sobre la tormenta que se avecinaba?

Otro puñetazo.

¿Por qué John B pensó que sería un buen plan ir en esa dirección con el barco de su padre?

Otro puñetazo.

¿Por qué no había confiado en la policía cuando vio el color del cielo y del mar en ese instante?

Otro puñetazo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

JJ dejaba salir la furia que llevaba consigo con cada puñetazo y cada grito, los cuales se iban transformando en un sonido gutural a la par que sus nudillos se convertían en un puré de astillas y sangre.

Se sentó a los pies de ese árbol, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los nudillos al aire, como si así fueran a cicatrizar más rápido. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de oír hasta que no percibió otra vez el claro sonido del agua.

Espera, ¿eso era la maldita radio? 

Sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, recogió la gorra del suelo y entró por segunda vez en media hora a la casa. Sí, definitivamente la radio estaba emitiendo ruidos raros. Probablemente algún radio-aficionado había dado con su frecuencia. O estaba poseida, esa era otra opción.

JJ se quedó parado, de pie, mirando el aparato como si éste pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Desvelarle algún secreto. Así que tan sólo se encogió de hombros, acercó una silla, y se puso a intentar entender algo de lo que decían mientras afinaba la frecuencia.

_“H-“_

_“-guien?”_

_“Eeeeeeeeoooooooo”_

No, esta vez sí que tenían que estar jugándole una broma sus propios oídos. SUS oídos. Ya ni de su propio cuerpo se podía fiar uno. Igual que cuando a un soldado le volaban una pierna pero él seguía sintiéndola.

No podía ser la voz de…

_“¿Hola?”_

_“Más vale que esto sea una broma”_ respondió a la voz.

_“¡Hey! ¡Tío! ¡Por fin! ¡Llevo desde ayer intentando contactar!”_

Este tipo era increíble. JJ no sabía si reír o - y no se podía creer que precisamente él fuera a decir eso - cantarle las cuarenta.

_“¿Sigues ahí?”_

_“Sí, sigo aquí”_

_“Tenemos que hablar. Por un sitio más seguro”_

_“Sé a quien podemos pedir ayuda. Mañana a esta hora”_

_“Estupendo”_

_“Ah, una cosa más”_ dijo, a modo de despedida: _“cuando te vea, te voy a matar”_

 _“¡Entendido!”_ se despidió la voz, divertida.

La casa estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, mientras el chico asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar. Era irreal, surrealista, probablemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Salió de la casa y, a medida que se alejaba, sus pasos iban más rápido, cada vez corría más. Mientras esquivaba a las personas, con su natural forma de disculparse (adquirida con la práctica de los años cometiendo travesuras), no podía parar de sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad, como hacía mucho que no tenía.

\- ¿Está Pope? – preguntó asomando la cabeza.

\- En el muelle… ¡Ey! ¡JJ! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Perfectamente, gracias! – respondió mientras daba la vuelta e iba en busca de su amigo.

No sólo se sentía como un loco, sino que la gente debía de creer que se había convertido en uno. Pero, ¿no eran los locos felices?

Había recuperado el timón. Sólo le faltaba la brújula.

“¡Pope!” llamó a su amigo mientras se acercaba corriendo. “No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar, tío”.

Los Pogues.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
